


Free One Shots

by Immortalnite



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalnite/pseuds/Immortalnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of one shots, ratings change for each chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RinxHaru

I stared at the bottom of Nitori’s bed, bored out of my mind. Nitori had been gone for two hours and he wouldn’t be back until the joint swimming practise we had in three hours. I was kinda glad he wasn’t here, I guess. As nice as he is, he acts like a fucking puppy dog sometimes and that pisses me off. I’m not always in the mood to listen to him run his mouth. I got up and put on my swim suit, throwing some casual clothes on over it. This feels weird, how does Haru do this everyday? I shook my head and went to the pool. Since we decided to have the practise on a Saturday, the campus was practically empty. I could have probably not even bothered with casual clothes over my swimsuit but I would have felt weird(er) if I hadn’t. As I walked into the pool room, I noticed it was completely empty except for one person sitting at the bottom of the pool. I couldn’t quite tell who it was, so I assumed it was one of my team members. Honestly, Samezuka’s swim team is so big it has totally lost all feeling of camaraderie. We may be strong as individual swimmers, but we aren’t really a team. Not like Rei, Nagisa, Haru and Makoto are. I sighed and went to my locker. Taking off my casual clothes I stuffed them in the metal box and pulled out my cap and goggles. I walked back to the pool. It was starting to really bug me who it was sitting at the bottom of the pool. I put my goggles on, leaving my cap on one of the starting blocks and jumped in so I could find out. I laughed, almost choking on laughter when I finally recognised them. It was Haru. Who else would it be, sitting on the bottom of the pool, three hours before practise? I swam down and sat next to him, quickly realising it was a lot harder than it looked. Haru turned to look at me, biting his lip to keep from laughing as I flailed around. I scowled at the attractive fucker who was currently mocking me by sitting so calmly at the bottom. Yes, attractive. In my defence, if you don’t find an incredibly muscled, shirtless dude really hot, then there’s just flat out something wrong with you. Your sexuality doesn’t need to include guys to admit Haru is really fucking sexy. He got up then, swimming towards the surface. I followed him as he swam towards the side of the pool. Pushing himself up to sit on the ledge, he looked down at me, eyes twinkling with what I recognised as amusement.   
“Hello, Rin.”  
He said. Glaring, I pushed myself up onto the ledge next to him.   
“How do you do that?!”  
I demanded. I despise being beaten by Haru, at anything. I always felt the need to equal him.   
“Patience. Try not flailing about so much like a drowning child.”  
He deadpanned. I glared even more.   
“I am not a drowning child!”  
“Prove it.”  
“Let’s race, then!”   
We got up and dashed to the starting block. Somehow we always ended up doing this.   
“3, 2, 1, GO!”  
I shouted, diving into the water. I swam furiously, but Haru was always right there when I turned my head. Gritting my sharp teeth, I strained my muscles, annoyed about how seemingly effortlessly Haru could match my pace. We hit the wall at the exact same time, panting.   
“Tie.”  
Haru pulled himself out and began walking away from the pool.   
“I’m going to shower now.”  
I got up and went after him.   
“Me too. Wanna come see my room? We still have two and a half more hours until practise actually starts.”  
He nodded, looking at me.   
“Okay.”  
We went into the shower room, stripping down. We used to do this all the time, back in grade school, but we hadn’t gotten a shower like this since I got back from Australia. I couldn’t help but follow the trail of a drop of water as it rolled down his body. He had definitely gotten more toned since I last saw him. Well, since I last saw this much of him. I subconsciously licked my lips, blatantly checking him out now. He was well-endowed, but I was definitely bigger. I smirked to myself.   
“Checking me out?”  
Haru cleared his throat and almost smirked at me, biting his lip. That little action turned me on more than it should and I felt my dick twitch in response.   
“Maybe. You like it?”  
I asked cheekily. He shrugged noncommitally.   
“At least I’m not the only one doing it.”  
“Is that so?”  
I raised an eyebrow. He nodded and stepped into one of the showers. I heard the shower start. Stepping into the shower stall with him, I yanked the curtain shut. I bared my shark like teeth in a predatory smile and pushed him against the wall, entrapping him with my arms.   
“So, like what you see?”  
I heard Haru’s breathing hitch, but his voice remained steady.   
“Undecided.”  
The hot water was making steam fill the small shower stall and it was condensing on Haru’s skin. I could see the little droplets forming on the hair that was flopped around his face. His deep blue eyes had pupils blown wide with lust and I could feel his rapidly hardening erection against my leg.   
“How about I help you decide, then?”  
I moved closer and pushed my thigh between his legs, capturing his mouth in a filthy kiss. I slid my tongue into his mouth, easily gaining dominance as he melted against me. He let out a little moan and pushed against my leg, trying to get friction. I worked my way down his neck, leaving little open mouthed kisses against the side of his neck . I nipped at his collarbone, knowing it was sensitive. His breathing quickened in response as I sucked, lightly at first but then harder, leaving a mark so that everyone would know that Haru is not up for grabs. He moaned when he realised what I was doing and I almost came right there. Haru had never been very talkative, so I had no reason to suspect he would be so beautifully vocal when doing this. Moving my mouth back up to meet his, I dropped one of my arms from the wall and ran it slowly down his back. He shivered and his hips involuntarily bucked towards me. I slid a finger in, his back arching at the intrusion. I waited for him to relax before adding another. I added a third as soon as he was ready and curled them. I brushed against a particular spot inside of him and he moaned loudly. He rolled himself back onto my finger, pushing them deeper inside him. I almost came as I watched him fuck himself back on my fingers. I growled in the back of my throat and pulled my finger out. Dropping my other arm from the wall, I grabbed his thighs and hooked them over my hips, pushing him harder back against the wall. I lined myself up but paused before I pushed in. I smirked at Haru.   
“What’s the magic word?”  
He groaned and shook his head. My smirk grew.  
“You’re not getting anything unless you beg for it.”  
He frowned at me and I nipped lightly under his ear.   
“Come on Haru. Beg.”  
I whispered hotly, biting his earlobe. He breathing sped up even more.   
“Please, Rin, fuck me, oh god, fuck me.”  
He finally said. I growled in the back of my throat and pushed in.   
“Fuck, Haru, how are you so tight?”  
I groaned. His eyes were half lidded and his skin was shining with sweat and water droplets from the condensed steam around us. He looked so beautiful. The bite marks I had left stood out sharply against his pale collarbones. Pulling back out nearly all the way, I slammed back into him, savouring the noises of pleasure that came out of his mouth. I quickly covered his mouth with my own, silencing his by kissing him roughly. I felt a heat begin to pool in my gut as I approached my climax.   
“I’m close.”  
I panted. His nodded, breathing heavily.   
“Touch me.”  
He said. I smiled.  
“Magic word?”  
By now he was to far gone to have any shred of dignity left.   
“Please, Rin, I’m so close, please touch me.”  
They way he gripped at my back and moaned my name pushed me almost to the brink and I wrapped a hand around him and began to jerk him off. I wanted to get him to come before me. With one thrust he was coming over my hand and our chests, moaning my name. I finished a few thrusts later, burying my head in his neck. We pressed our foreheads together, staring into each other’s eyes as we stood under the water and came down from our highs.   
“We should definitely do that again.”  
I said. He just nodded, still breathing heavily. We shut the water off and got dressed in silence. I lead him back to my room and we flopped down on my bed. After laying there for a few minutes, I sat up and rolled over so I was straddling him.  
“Wanna be my boyfriend?”  
I asked. He snorted at me.  
“If I was going to say no, would I have let you mark me?”  
Haru asked, gesturing to the light purple marks that littered the side of his neck. I grinned.  
“So that’s a yes then?”  
“Yeah.”  
I leant down to kiss him again.  
“So... we still have an hour until practise...”  
I let my voice trail off at the end suggestively.   
“I am not doing that again. If my ass hurts too much at practise then I am going to kick yours next time.”  
I snorted.  
“Yea right. Have fun trying to top me, Haru.”  
He glared up at me and pulled my arm down so I was laying next to him.   
“Just cuddle with me, bitch.”  
I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around my boyfriend.

FIN


	2. MakotoxHaru- Aniversary

I woke up to absolute silence. Looking at the other side of the bed in surprise, I found it empty. Haru must have gotten up before me. Usually, I woke up to the faint little snores from Haru that I found so endearing. I sat up and checked he bathroom for Haru to see if he was in the tub. He wasn’t. I went to see if he was making breakfast. He wasn’t. Since I had moved in a few months, our mornings had gone almost exactly the same, with me getting up and getting dressed, pulling him out of the tub and waiting while he got dressed, then made breakfast. It felt weird to be home without his quiet presence here. I made myself a bowl of ramen to eat. Haru did all the cooking for us, so I was kind of lacking in knowledge about how to make food with out burning the house down. I don’t even trust myself with making eggs. As I sat down at my place at the table, trying to ignore how empty Haru’s seat seemed, I noticed the calendar I had got him when we first started dating. Today was outlined in red marker, the words “1 year”. That’s right, our on year anniversary was today. I remembered the cute little gift bag I had left at Rei’s house for safekeeping. I needed to go get that today. I also needed to figure out where Haru is. I had a few plans for later, but I can’t very well surprise Haru with them unless I find him. I finished my pathetic breakfast and got dressed to head over to Rei’s house. He opened nearly on the first knock, handing me the bag and wishing me luck. I thanked him and went to the docks. I found the boat that I was renting ready to go, as promised, with everything already loaded on it. I put the bag in a water tight cooler, just in case, and started up the boat.  
*Time Skip*  
I pulled the boat into the dock, hopping back onto the dock. Now all I needed to do was find Haru. Naturally,the first place I checked was the ISC pool. He wasn’t there. I checked the IHS pool. He wasn’t there either. I called Rin and asked him if Haru was at the Samezuka pool. Rin said he actually hadn’t seen Haru since two days ago. I was pretty confused. Where on earth does my boyfriend go if he isn’t swimming? In class, he always looks out the window, toward the pool. At lunch, he likes to stare at the sun reflecting off the water in the pool. At home, he is either spending time with me or in the tub. Haru was almost amphibious. I looked allover town before I just gave up and walked home. Opening the door, I was surprised to see Haru sitting on the couch.   
“Hey!”  
I said, catching his attention. He looked up.   
“Hi. Rin called me and said you were looking for me?”  
He seemed a bit confused. I smiled, nodding.   
“Yep! I have a surprise for you waiting at the docks.”  
He looked even more confused, but got up anyway to follow me. I grabbed his hand as we walked down to the docks together, lacing his fingers with mine. We walked up to the boat I was borrowing. Haru looked at me in concern.   
“The sea?”  
He said, remembering my fear of the ocean.  
“I’ll be fine”  
I said. I only had problems during storms anyway. I got onto the boat, helping Haru down into it. He still seemed confused as to what we were doing. I pulled out a strip of black cloth and motioned for haru to come closer. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
“What’s that for?”  
He asked. I smiled.  
“It’s a surprise!”  
He looked wary but allowed me to put it on him and guide him to a seat anyway. I started up the boat and pulled out of the dock, heading for the islands we had been to once before as part of our swimming regimen. I found the one with the little cave I was looking for and pulled the boat up to the forgotten dock inside the cave. We had found this during our swimming camp and I remember thinking how perfect it would be for a camping trip or something. I had come by earlier to set up a tent for us and some picnic food. I leaned over to Haru and gently undid the blindfold. I watched him take in the beautiful cave, a little smile appearing on his face. He hugged me gently.  
“Thanks.”   
I smiled and kissed him gently. His arms went around my neck and I pulled him closer, my arms sliding around his waist. His shirt rode up a little, revealing the smooth skin and sharp hip bones that had become so familiar to me. I broke the kiss after a little, stepping back so I could clearly see his face. I took a deep breath.  
“Haru, we’ve been through a lot in the year that we’ve been together. I have never been so happy in my entire life. I would like to spend the rest of my time with you, if you’ll have me. Haru, will you marry me?”  
I pulled the ring I had gotten out of the bag I had kept in the cooler. The silver band reflected the setting sun’s light up onto the ceiling of the cave, making the deep blue sapphire set in it. Haru’s mouth opened in surprise as he stared at the ring. He nodded slowly, seeming too overwhelmed to form words. He held out his hand for me to put the ring on and then collapsed into my arms, hugging me like the world depended on it.   
“Yes.”  
He whispered, kissing me. I was still crouched on the ground, so I lost my balance and we fell backwards, Haru landing on top of me. I looked up at him, both of us smiling. He rolled over so we were on our sides, facing each other. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little package.  
“I got you this for our anniversary. It’s not a ring, but it’s still pretty.”  
Haru said, handing me the package. I kissed his nose lightly.   
“Thank you.”  
I opened the hastily wrapped package and a necklace slid out into my hand. It had two little carms on it. One was a little orca with emerald eyes and the other was a little dolphin with sapphire eyes. Haru and I. I smiled at the little charms, putting the necklace on over my head. I then leaned in to kiss Haru again. This had turned out better than I had planned. 

FIN


	3. ReixNagisa- Tickle Fight

I was walking downstairs, reading a book that I had just gotten and was totally engrossed with when Nagisa came blowing past me on his way to the kitchen. His parents still fought with him about things occasionally, so it had become fairly normal for him to spend a night or two over at my house every so often. I had long since gotten used to him running around the house at the energy level of a squirrel on speed. This time, however, when he came blowing past me he yanked my book out of my hands, running off with it. I stood on the stairs for a moment, disoriented, before chasing after him. He wasn’t hard to find, all I had to do was follow the sound of poorly muffled laughter. Running through the dining room, I saw a flash of blonde hair turn the corner into the kitchen. I ran after him, but found the room empty when I reached it. I stopped, puzzled. There wasn’t that many places to go from the kitchen. My eyes narrowed as my gaze fell on the island in the middle of my kitchen. It was the perfect size for Nagisa to hide behind. I stalked around quietly to one side, but he had been anticipating me. Leaping up from his hiding spot he raced to the other side of the island, holding my book tauntingly over his head. I tried to grab at him over the counter but he just jumped back, causing me to loose my balance and grip the island for support. He took the opportunity to run back up the stairs. I raced after him, finally cornering him in the guest bedroom. Lunging at him, I tried to get my book back. I missed, but I accidentally poked his side. He let out a funny little yelp, making me raise my eyebrows.   
“You’re ticklish?”  
I said deviously. His eyes widened as he realised I had discovered a weakness. I quickly threw myself between him and the door so he couldn’t escape. I quickly calculated his actions and lunged at him, trapping him on the bed as I tickled him mercilessly. He squirmed under me, dropping my book, but I refused to stop.  
“Rei... Stop! Rei!”  
He kicked my legs, causing me to fall on him on the bed, both of us breathing hard from laughing. I fell on him, and I felt my chest flutter as I found his face so close to mine. I took a slow breath and tried to calm myself down. Neither of us made any movement. His bright ruby eyes stared in to my purple ones and I could feel his breath fanning out across my lips. I saw his eye flicker shut and I felt mine do the same. Next thing I knew, my mouth was on his and we were kissing gently. His arms went around my neck and pulled me closer. One of my hands wound around his waist and the other tangled itself in Nagisa’s hair. I angled my head a bit, our noses brushing as we pulled each other closer. My elbow hit something, knocking it to the ground. The loud noise startled us and we jumped apart, breathing hard. I adjusted my glasses and Nagisa looked away, flushing bright red. I sat up and tried to collect my scattered thoughts.  
“Nagisa, will you go out with me sometime?”  
My mouth took on a life of its own and spoke before I even intended to.   
“I..I mean.. only if you wanted to of course.”  
I said awkwardly. Nagisa’s face brightened a little.   
“I would love that!”  
He said. I smiled.  
“Great.”


	4. Rin x Rei

I ran a hand through my purple hair and slid my glasses up my nose. Lately, I felt like I had been falling behind in my techniques, not getting as good as fast as the others. So, while Mako, Rin and Nagisa had dragged Haru off to a club, I had stayed behind to study up on the origins. I tore my eyes away from my bright laptop screen to glance around the darkened library. It was far past closing time, but the librarian knew me since I came in here so often and had let me stay, on the condition that I locked it up when I was done. I turned my attention back to the screen. Apparently, the butterfly stroke had originated from the breast stroke. Maybe I should start practicing that? I sighed again and leaned back. A noise from behind me made me jump out of my seat. The sound of the library door shutting boomed through the dark empty building.   
“Who’s there?”  
I demanded, determined not to let my uneasiness show. I was at the very back of the small library, meaning that there were several rows of bookshelves between me and the door. I turned slightly to the right, determining that if the person was friendly then they would come from the centre and I would be in no danger, but if they were hostile then they would come at me from my left, where my perceived blind spot was. So all I need to do is keep an eye on my left side. Soon enough, a dark figured appeared from the left side. I turned to face them, trying to see who it was. My hand, gripping the back of my chair, had begun to shake.   
“Jesus, Rei. No need to be so scared. Where’d that fire of yours go?”  
A familiar voice laughed and I relaxed a little.  
“Rin! What are you doing here? Weren’t you out with the other guys?”  
Rin walked closer, chuckling darkly.   
“Well, I was, but I got bored of the clubs. There weren’t any cute guys there.”   
Rin was approaching my personal space bubble and I moved back a little.   
“Guys?”  
I asked. He licked his lips and nodded, a predatory light filling his eyes.   
“There are several reasons I’m on the swim team, you know.”  
My lower back hit the desk I had been working on and I turned around, my back to Rin. I began to put my laptop in my bag, like I was going to leave, hoping this would deter Rin’s advance. I felt him stop behind me and I purposely avoided turning around to face him.   
“There was this one chick, though. See, Makoto wanted to go to a strip club, god knows why, and one of the dancers reminded me of a certain someone. She was cute, I guess. She had purple hair and glasses, a combination I’m quite partial to, y’know. She really reminded me of... you.”  
Rin whispered the last part right into my ear, his body pressed flat against me. I let out an involuntary squeak.  
“I may not even swing that way!”  
I protested, trying to even out my breathing. Rin’s hand was creeping along the hem of my shirt towards my front. I felt his body shake with laughter.   
“Yes, you do. Or maybe you just have a sister who bookmarks gay porn sites on your laptop.”  
My I felt my face heat up immediately.   
“Well, maybe I just don’t want to do this right now!”  
I said, a last ditch effort. Rin’s hand slipped under my clothes, finding the obvious bulge that was my body betraying my words. Rin’s teeth grazed the side of my neck, nipping under my jawline. I tried to stifle a moan, but he heard it anyway. His hand closed around my length and I threw my head back with surprise and pleasure.   
“Mmm, something’s got you worked up.”  
Rin purred in my ear. He pressed closer to me, making me lean over the table a little. I could feel his bulge pressing against my ass. While one hand continued to stroke me, his other hand crept up my shirt, undoing the buttons. He pulled my shirt back off my shoulders, dropping it to the floor. At some point he had discarded his own, already loose shirt and I could fee his defined muscules against my back. I felt his hand sliding my pants down off my hips and my arms automatically went to brace me against the desk. Two fingers pressed against my mouth.  
“You might want to suck, I’m not exactly small.”  
Rin grinned. I rolled my eyes, not that he could see it, but opened my mouth nonetheless. I made sure to swirl my tongue as seductively as possible around each of the digits. I could feel Rin getting harder against me and I smirked. With a growl, he pulled his fingers out of my mouth. His hand trailed lightly down my back and he leant forward, attaching his mouth to my neck. I could feel him sucking a dark mark on my neck. Rin suddenly slipped two fingers inside me. I arched a little at the intrusion.   
“Eager, hmm?”  
I muttered. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would, likely because I was already painfully hard. He worked a third finger in, angling it slightly and he brushed against that spot inside me. I moaned loudly and I felt my knees got a little weak. Rin chuckled and leaned me over the desk even more, pulling his fingers out. I felt him line himself up with my hole and push in. He hadn’t been kidding when he had said he wasn’t small. I groaned a little, trying to relax my muscles. He began moving before I even said anything, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. After a few thrusts he changed angles and hit that spot again. I was suddenly glad I was on the desk, because my muscles all went slack with pleasure and I let out a gasping moan that echoed through the library. Rin chuckled, thrusting into me harder than before. He wrapped an arm around my chest to hold me against him. I tried to tell him to go faster, but it came out as a choked moan. Before long, I felt the twisting heat pool in my gut as the pleasure almost reached unbearable. I ground my hips back into him and his hand came around to stroke me again. I moaned Rin’s name loudly, coming hard over the desk and his hand. He thrust into my now sensitive body a few more times before following. I sighed as the wave of post-sex weariness washed over me. Rin let go of me and stood up, letting me do the same. He picked our clothes up off the floor and handed them to me, smirking when he saw the blush I was trying to hide. We got dressed quickly and I picked up my bag, knowing I wasn’t going to be able to get anymore work done tonight. I squealed when I was lifted off my feet into the arms of a certain shark-toothed swimmer.   
“How about we go back to mine for round two?”  
Rin smirked at me. I was suddenly unable to think of a reason why that might be a bad idea.


End file.
